The City of Stain
by Mukkura
Summary: A short story that I wrote and got published that I thought my readers may like to read.


This is a story that I wrote and got published, I thought maybe a few of my readers may want to read it? I wrote this based on the future of San Francisco, a large city in California. If you are interested, the book is sold at a place called 826 Valencia, it can also be bought on their website, but it was recently published so it's not on the website just yet. Anyways, enjoy :]

* * *

><p>It had been forty-four years since she left San Francisco and now she was back. She couldn't say that she was surprised that the large city managed to get even bigger. She sighs heavily as she watches the city from the hill, the wind blowing her long raven black hair, her crimson eyes focusing on the streets below. It was too crowded for her before and now it was worse, she doesn't trust herself to be around so many Humans without causing them harm in some way, especially if she was hungry. The seemingly young female glares slightly at the sight of the polluted area and the lack of nature. "Stuff is even more expensive than before…more crowded than before."<p>

"What's wrong with that Luci? It's just thriving is all." The soft voice came from a long caramel haired angel with cyan blue eyes, a smile on the Angel's bright face. The pale, sun deprived Demon crosses her arms at her light skinned Chinese twin. "It's what Humans do, expand."

"Yes, but it can be a pain. There's more crime and homeless people, I'm sure…and all of those homeless animals—"

"Stop right there Luci." The older girl speaks firmly at the ebony haired Demon, "Stop thinking of all of the negative things."

"But—"

"Ah-"

"But—"

"Ah!"

"Lily…" Luci speaks with annoyance at her older twin sister, though they had the same face, their personalities were complete opposites.

"Come on Luci, you know you shouldn't only think about all of the negative things. I'm sure there are also many good things that came along with this." The brunette smiles innocently at the crimson eyed demon; the wind gently runs its fingers through their long hair.

Luci stares into Lily's warm blue eyes for a full minute before sighing, giving into the older girl, "I guess you're right…" The Angel had a strange affect on the Demon that she couldn't quite explain, the Angel was everything that she hated, but Luci loved Lily with all of her heart, the Angel was everything to her. It was because of Lily that she was back in the crowded city. Lily wished to visit their old friend, a Human that had saved her life; that was the only reason Luci was okay with being around a Human; the Mortal had saved her twin's life. As much as it annoyed Luci that Lily was attacked by a pack of Humans and the Angel did nothing to protect herself or stop them, Luci was glad that someone had saved her twin, Mortal or not.

Lily smiles happily, "Good girl. Let's go check and see how Jennifer is doing." It's been a while since they've seen her. Luci simply nods as they unfold their wings and proceed to fly to Jennifer's home, "There is a lot of smog in the air, can you feel it Luci?" The brunette looks over at Luci to see her frowning with displeasure as she nods. Lily sighs, "I would think that the wind would carry it away," Luci shakes her head slightly, still frowning. Lily frowns as well, worried for how the city has become.

Suddenly, Luci shoves Lily to the side bullets barely grazing them from the gunfight that was happening down below. Luci glares at the ground and a fire ignites, engulfing the two gangs in a deadly flame. Lily opens her mouth to stop Luci, but she knew that there wasn't much that she could say that could stop Luci when she was angered; the thing that pissed the Demon the off most was someone harming or almost harming her twin.

They land at the doorstep of the house and fold their wings, tucking them away and hiding them from view, "Well, this is it." The brunette rings the doorbell and glances nervously at her calm twin, who stands there, her long obsidian hair covering the right side of her face, giving the demon a dark feel, a creepy feel that sent chills down the spines of many. The look in her dark ruby eyes seems like they could stab daggers into people's hearts and souls. Her pale hand was in the pocket of her black cargo pants; she casually runs her other hand over her white collared shirt, "Luci…shouldn't you button up your shirt all the way?" Lily says, pointing out Luci's bad habit of never buttoning the first two buttons of her white collared shirts.

Luci shrugs, uncaring about how she looks to others, "Doesn't matter."

"Now listen here Luci—" Lily starts to scold the stubborn tomboy when the door opens, making the angel turn to face the door with a smile painted on her bright face.

"Lily, Luci. It's been such a long time. Please, come in." Jennifer walks into the house, the twins follow her and Luci closes the door behind them before looking at the white haired female before them. Jennifer seats herself in a chair in the living room, Lily takes a seat across from her and Luci decides to stand, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, "It has been such a long time, you two look well….you guys look the same as you did forty-four years ago."

"We're not Human remember?" Lily smiles gently at Jennifer, "You look well Jennifer…I'm glad."

"You…aged," Luci couldn't help but say, earning herself a glare from her twin "W-what?"

Jennifer chuckles softly, "It's okay Lily, I'm sure she's just not used to being around Humans. I'm Sixty-three now Luci, and we Humans age." The white haired woman glances outside at her dark city, "Things have really changed since you guys left…corporations bloomed, factories went up, and environmental protection became a thing of the past. No one picks up the trash anymore…the amount of gases we use tripled, people didn't use clean energy…parks were torn down," Jennifer's light grey eyes darken with sadness as she thinks about all of the changes that have happened to her beloved San Francisco.

"Jenny," Lily gently puts her hand over the honey skinned women's hand, gaining her attention, "I'm sorry about what has happened to your city, it's too late to change it though."

"You're right, but I still wish I could do something about it," Jennifer sighs and gets up. She walks over to her bookshelf, grabbing a photo album, "I have to show you guys something…" Lily moves closer while Luci tilts her head and moves to stand behind Jennifer as she opens the album. She flips through the pictures: Jennifer with her children, her grandchildren, times where she was happy and smiling, her face was so bright and young, "My children," She stops to gently stroke a picture of her daughter and son, "My daughter developed cancer at a young age, and it was from all of the pollution. She developed it not soon after giving birth to a healthy baby boy."

"What happened to her?" Luci asks what she knew Lily wanted to ask.

"She…she died after her third child turned three. She was only twenty-four," Tears start streaming from her light grey eyes and down her honey colored cheeks, "She was a good girl."

"She had three children by the time she was twenty-one," Luci glares slightly in disapproval.

"I know….I know how bad that sounds, but nowadays, people are getting pregnant as young as ten and it's normal. That's what the city has turned into."

"That's-"Luci sighs and shakes her head, "Then what happened to her children?"

"The boys died in gang wars. The girl killed herself after she was attacked at the age of twelve. The boys found out who attacked their sister and went after him. They had machine guns and the boys only owned handguns…the oldest sister," Jennifer chokes on her tears, "Stephanie, couldn't take the fact that the guy had taken away her purity as well as her two beloved younger brothers."

Lily gently puts her light hand on the elder woman's knee, "I'm so sorry…" Her angelic voice fills the quiet room; the beautiful brunette tries desperately to hold back the tears that threatened to fall from her light sapphire eyes and down her porcelain face. A strained silence filled the room.

Luci clears her throat to break the awkward silence, "What about your son then? What happened with him?"

Jennifer starts chewing her lower lip, "My son…" Tears start to fill her eyes again, "He was a lovely boy, but he had a lot of girlfriends. To my knowledge he had seven children, but I loved him anyways….he was in a gang…was killed in a gang war when he was sixteen. He was seen with another gang leader's girlfriend."

"I'm sorry," Luci says softly, unsure what else she could say. She looks over at Lily, who had her head lowered to hide the tears of pure sadness running down her soft cheeks. Luci walks over to the window and looks outside at what the city had become, a living nightmare, deaths happening on a daily basis, demons on the loose everywhere and no sign of purity was found. Without a strong Angel Demon pair like the twins, regulation went out the door, the demons in people's hearts took over and the darkness engulfed the city from there. She loved chaos; she was a Demon after all. But she also loved nature. She hated dumb people. Any type of people that messed up the Earth pissed her off the most. She couldn't help but wonder; maybe she shouldn't have gone travelling to help other cities. She didn't like staying in one place, crowded, but she felt now that she shouldn't have left.

Something outside catches Luci's eye and she suddenly yells, "Duck!" before flattening herself against the carpeted floor. Lily, being the Angel she was, throws herself at Jennifer to protect her from the bullets. The Demon twitches when she smells the blood of an immortal and quickly turns to see her twin bleeding from her shoulder, "Lily…" Wind starts to swirl around the tomboy as a Demonic aura surrounds her "How dare they do such a thing." Luci growls deeply before getting up and facing the shooters outside of the house, "What are you doing here huh? You all have a death wish?"

"You don't scare us," shouts one of the males, obviously the leader, "That woman's son took my girlfriend away from me and I intend to make his whole family pay for what he did." The light-skinned leader glares at Luci, almost confused at why the dark haired female showed no fear in her eyes. He grits his teeth and raises his hand, making the members of his gang raise their guns; there was a handgun, machine guns, rifles, all sorts of weapons. The leader barks out a single word, "Fire!" The deafening sounds fill the air as the bullets fly towards Luci faster than the speed of sound.

Lily and Jennifer twitch and cover their ears in attempt to block out the sound. When they hear, "What the—" They knew that Luci had protected them from the bullets with her Demonic powers, revealing to the gang members that she wasn't Human.

The gang leader seems unfazed by this display, though a little taken back. The delinquent smirks, interest shining in his ruby red eyes, "A Demon, are you? I wonder why a Demon is protecting a Human. You don't stand a chance."

It was Luci's turn to smirk, her eyes widening slightly, "A Demon like me don't even need to use a quarter of my strength against small fry such as your gang."

"Oh? That's interesting." He turns towards his boys and exclaims, "We can take her boys, she's but a little girl, Demon or not, we can take her." He smirks before turning his attention back to Luci, "Besides, she's not the only Demon around here. My name is Perry and I am a Demon as well." The golden haired leader purrs with confidence, "I'm sure you have heard of me, I rule over this city. What is your name?"

"Perry eh?" Luci snickers softly, "So you're that lowly pest that has taken over and infected this once lovely city. You have saved me the trouble of finding you myself." Luci tosses her head back slightly, her bangs slide away, revealing her demonic crimson slits, "You are not worthy of my name."

"Why you—"

"The name is Lucifer." Her words interrupts the leader and makes the gang turn silent, making Luci's smirk widen, "Now…who wishes to be sent to the underworld first for harming my beloved nature?" She doesn't wait for an answer. She jumps out through the broken window and walks towards the shaking gang, "Where's the fire in your eyes hm? You guys are so stiff now; all I did was tell you my name. No reason to go silent." Luci purrs, a small pout on her lips as if she didn't know why the crew was scared stiff.

"We're…We're not afraid of you!" Perry shouts, "She's bluffing! There's no way that she is Lucifer! Shoot her!"

Instead of the whole gang shooting, only half of them shoot at Luci, the others are still shaking. The bullets absorb into an invisible shield around the long haired beauty. She advances towards the gang, a smirk on her face. The other half of the gang shoots at her in fear; the bullets still have no affect on the Demon that was slowly getting closer. Luci scowls at them, sneering, "Pathetic." Luci holds up her hand, the bullets appearing around her and turning to face the gang, "I have no use for these metal things, here. Take them back." Her thin hand moves slightly, sending the bullets at the members. The small metals fly at the group, faster than the speed of light and piercing skin and bones. Cries of pain fill the air.

Lily twitches and clamps her hands tighter over her ears, trying to close out the sounds of death; Jennifer is already used to these sounds. Jennifer puts her hands over Lily's to help block out noise, making the crying Angel look up at the elder woman. The mother smiles sadly at the pure hearted girl and says, "I'm sorry that you had to go through this…" Lily throws herself in the woman's arms and cries, her wings unfolding and shaking along with its owner's small body. Jennifer holds Lily close to her, the Human never thought of Lily as small. She holds the younger looking girl close to her arms, remembering the times that Luci had held her as a child.

Back when Jennifer was young; she was always pushed around and teased. She would always come home crying and Luci would yell at her, questioning how a 'weak, spineless fool' saved her twin sister, but as cruel as the Demon's words were, she would always hold her until she stopped crying. Luci would scold Jennifer, telling the young girl that she had to become stronger. Sometimes Lily would be the one to hold the crying girl. Jennifer never thought that she would be the one holding the Angel.

Jennifer tightens her grip around the delicate flower, the twins always seemed so be so big to her so she was surprised that Lily was so thin and small in her arms. The elder twitches when she hears a sound by the broken window and turns to see Perry at the opening, his gun pointed at Lily. Maybe it was her motherly instinct, but Jennifer forgets that Lily is immortal and throws herself in front of the Angel just before the six foot tall male pulls the trigger.

The loud gunshot attracts the Demon's attention and she turns towards the house to see Lily holding Jennifer in her arms, crying. Perry points the gun at Lily again and Luci felt as if her body was made out of lead as she starts running towards her twin, thoughts running through her head. If she had stayed in San Francisco, there wouldn't be a demon running over the place, killing off nature and just killing everything. If she didn't leave, none of this would have happened; the gunshot seems to pierce her ears, as well as her heart as she sees her beloved twin falling over, her wings wrapping around her body, hiding it from view.

Perry roars into laughter, "This girl is interesting! She has an Angel and Demon protecting her and still they don't stand a chance!"

Luci runs up to the Demon, punching his face as hard as she could, sending him flying into the concrete building nearby before she runs over to her twin, "Lily, are you alright?" Luci kneels down next to her winged twin as she slowly gets up, her white shirt and ocean blue skirt stained with blood. Luci's body tenses up with rage and she turns to Perry who flinches, "I'll kill you, I'll make you suffer a thousand deaths!"

"Luci…don't be so cruel," The said girl twitches at the sound of her twin and gives her full attention back to the Angel.

"Lily, don't push yourself," Luci lightly rubs the bullet wound on her twin's wing, "What a terrible thing to do to an Angel…" The tomboy mumbles to herself before she bites her finger and holds it over the injured wing; the Demon blood drips and absorbs into the feathers, muscle and bones, causing it to heal almost instantly, "Hold still, I'll get your shoulder."

"Why you—" Perry hisses, angry that Luci was ignoring him completely, "Don't you ignore me!" He holds the gun up and points it at Luci's head, pulling the trigger. The bullet hits Luci but it doesn't faze her.

She turns around, angry, "What the heck was that for huh?" Blood drips from her head and she lifts a thin hand to touch the warm blood. She looks at the blood before her eyes become demonic slits again, "You little— I'll make you pay for that." Luci lunges at her attacker.

Perry jumps back and attempts to shoot at Luci again, but she kicks the gun out of his hand. He pulls out a knife and slashes at her. She twists and turns, dodging the knife; she pulls out her own knives and slashes the left side of his cheek with her left knife, cutting his shoulder with the knife in her right hand. He swings his knife at her again, barely missing her neck and slices a thin layer of her cheek. As she feels her warm blood slide down her pale cheeks, she stabs into his shoulder and shoves the entire blade into his shoulder, making him cry out in pain.

"Jennifer. Jenny, are you alright?" Lily touches Jennifer's forehead with her own, Jenny's thoughts running into Lily's mind. Lily was suddenly watching Jennifer's past memories; the young teenage girl was running around the park without worry. Jennifer had long silky dark brown hair and she flops over in a grass field, plants all around her and a clear sky above her; dogs running around and children playing. No worries of being shot, no worries of pollution.

"Lily…" The words of the older Jennifer snaps Lily back into reality and the Angel tightens her grip around the dying woman, "I…never cared if I died, I had nothing to live for, but now. I don't wish to die knowing that the guy that destroyed my family is right before me." Jennifer grips Lily's shoulder and looks into her bloodshot eyes, "Lily, please. Allow me to live, at least long enough to see this bastard die before my eyes. Please."

"Jenny." Lily glances over her snow white wings at her twin who was still fighting the male and sighs, "Alright Jenny, you did save my life twice."

"Thank you Lily, thank you." Jennifer smiles gratefully at the Angel before her.

Lily holds her hand over Jennifer's wound as a light shines from it, healing the gunshot wound almost instantly. Lily moves her wings and allows Jennifer to see the fight that was happening between her twin sister and the man that took Jennifer's family from her.

Luci kicks the knife from Perry's hand and stabs her other knife into his neck before stepping back slightly, "Give it up. Your whole crew is dead. You don't stand a chance. Give up already." Luci coos as she motions to all of the dead bodies around her, blood colors the streets.

"I can't lose! Not to a girl!" Perry hisses, not believing his fate.

"Wrong answer." Luci growls coldly, grabbing him by the collar and reaching into his chest, "I may be female but I am more of a man that you will ever be." She says as she slowly removes his heart and soul, "You see my twin over there? She had the blood and lineage of a Demon, but she is still an Angel. Your body has nothing to do with who you are on the inside. You may have a strong bloodline, you may have started with a strong body, but you are not strong, you are weak and pathetic." His heart was almost out of his body now.

"P-please. Spare me." Perry begs.

"Spare you? When you didn't spare the others? When you did all of this? Did you ever stop to think what you were doing when you caused all of that violence? When you destroyed the environment?" Perry shakes and doesn't answer any of the questions, "I didn't think you did. No, someone like you doesn't deserve any mercy. Besides," Luci smirks, "I am Lucifer, a demon, and my kind does not give mercy to others." She purrs these words before finally ripping out his heart and soul, allowing his body to fall to the floor.

Jennifer smiles, satisfied with what had just happened, "Thank you Luci...thank you both of you. Now I can die without regret."

"I'm glad," Lily smiles slightly at the elder, "Please, allow me to guide your soul to the afterlife." Jennifer nods, her body going limp. Lily wipes a tear from her eyes before she puts the body down, the soul slowly coming out from the body. Lily holds out her hand, "Come Jenny. We promise you that in your next life, your beloved San Francisco will be back and better than ever."

"You have already done so much; I don't know how I could ever repay you."Jennifer takes Lily's hand, the Angel steps outside with her, and spreads out her wings.

"You don't have to, I owe you." Lily smiles before she flies off with Jennifer, leaving Luci alone in the blood bath.

Luci kicks a few bodies to the sides, trying to find a few that were good to eat, before sighing, "Why did this have to happen? Now we will have to fix up the city and repopulate the area." The demon sighs again and bites into a good amount of meat, taking the time to chew. She was in no rush to fix the city. She takes a seat on the large pile of bodies that would be scraps for Cerberus. It will take a while to fix the city up, but she was ready for the challenge. She will need to place a few Angels in the area so the twins wouldn't need to do as much work, plus it will be faster that way. She starts mapping out the plans of fixing the city and she was done mapping it out by the time her twin comes back. She stands up, "Lily, here are the plans to fixing up the city…"

"Let's get started then shall we?" Lily smiles, eager to fix the once beautiful city.


End file.
